


S Cawthon High

by Ashe_Fox38



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_Fox38/pseuds/Ashe_Fox38
Summary: Purely a highschool fnaf auSpring, Clyde (Toy Bonnie), Chii (toy chica), Vixen (Mangle), and Frederick (Toy Freddy) are more or less the outcasts of the school. More than enough problems at home, then again at school.Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Gold all gather around as the social elites. Everyone fawns and respects them. Nothing they do seems to be wrong.These two worlds collide, what shall the aftermath entail?
Relationships: Ballora/Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Golden Freddy/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter One: The Beginning

_**Chapter One: The Beginning** _

  


Springtrap POV

  


I reached over, turning off my alarm as I yawned. Stretching out, I moved my hair from my face and climbed out of bed. I walked over to the sofa at the foot of my bed to grab clean clothes, before heading to the bathroom. After removing several of my bandages, to later replace with new ones, I took my pill box from the cabinet and downed the pills for today.

  


Once I had taken my medicine I stripped down and climbed into the shower, making sure to scrub any dirt out of my hair from when I went mudding yesterday. I took extra precautions when I washed around any of my new injuries, before rinsing all the soap out. Once I had climbed out of the shower and dried off my body, I used a blowdryer on my hip-length hair.

  


Pulling on clean boxers and a pair of my slacks, I took a seat on the toilet lid to pull on my socks. After my socks were on I re-bandage my arms. I stood up to pull on and button up my shirt before pulling on my gloves and buttoning them in place. I finished up by putting in my earrings and putting my chains on my pants. Upon leaving the bathroom I grabbed my boots and put them on, tying the long black laces.

  


I put my phone and cigarettes in my jacket pocket before I slip it on. Once I finished with that I headed across the hall to Plushes room. I crouch by his bed, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently shaking him, “Plushie, wake up. We have school.” 

  


As soon as the words had left my mouth, he shot up out of bed. I moved out of the way as he launched around his room. Rushing over to his desk he grabbed his clothes and stood by his bathroom waiting for me. I shook my head as I fought the urge to laugh and stood up. Once I entered the bathroom I started his bath water and added bubbles. Once the tub had filled up I turned off the water and ruffled his hair, “All good to go kiddo. I’ll be downstairs making breakfast. Shout if you need anything, alright?” I asked, to which his reply was “Okay! Thanks Springy!” before climbing into the tub. I shut the door behind me and walked downstairs to cook.

  


When I reached the kitchen, Fetch, Plushie’s dog, started barking and carried his food bowl over to me. I couldn't help laughing, fixing him his breakfast as well, before petting his head. “You're a good boy Fetch.”

  


Pulling out what I needed, I set to work making banana and strawberry pancakes with bacon and eggs. Before I got to cooking, I turned on the TV, switching it to Looney Toons. Plushie came running down the stairs just as I had finished cooking. I set both of our plates on the table before he even got to his seat. As we ate we watched the cartoons. Upon finishing our breakfast, Plush and I placed our dishes in the sink. I helped him tie his shoes and turned off the TV. 

  


The two of us walked to the bathroom sink, Plushie standing on a stool. “What are you most excited for?” I asked while putting toothpaste on our toothbrushes. “Math! And I get to see my friends! Bon, Bonnette, BB, JJ, and Helpy!” He exclaimed as he began brushing his sharp teeth. “They were at your party right?” “Yup!” Plushie and I spit out the toothpaste, before we rinsed out our mouths.

  
“How about we take the Impala?” I asked him, and only received a fast nod as he pulled on his backpack. “Bye Fetch!” Plush yelled as I pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder, before we set off for the garage.

  


Once Plush had buckled into the backseat I started the car and drove to his school. Pulling into the drop off lane, just ten minutes later, I stopped the car. 

  
“Stay out of trouble, and be safe. I love you.” I grinned at him as he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

  
“Will do! Love you too Spring!” Plushie replied, getting out of the car and running up to the building. He stopped as a pink haired girl in a wheelchair came up to him, and then continued inside with her. As soon as he was in the building, I pulled out of the school’s drop off zone and started driving to my school.

  


Upon reaching my highschool I pulled into the student lot and parked my car. I walked inside the large building, immediately noticing the familiar faces of my friends. I snuck up on Vixen,and threw my arms around her shoulders. “Hey Vix, how is my favorite little pirate captain?” I teased, to which she shook with laughter as she gently pushed me off of her. “Well, I can't wait for the buddy ceremony to be over.” Vixen replied, prompting a retort from Clyde, “As long as I’m not Mari’s buddy. I really hate theater.”

  


“Let’s pretend my hearing aids weren't on.” A familiar voice chipped in, “Where are we holding the ceremony this year?” I turned and saw Mari was the one who had spoken up. “Cafeteria I think. Come on, we can all walk together!” Chii grinned up at him, her skirt lifting ever so slightly as she turned. “Okay.” Frederick nodded slowly as he followed after her.

  


Once we had entered the cafeteria, we made eye contact with who we referred to as the FazGang. The top dogs of the school, social elites who clearly didn't like us. Their resentment wasn't one sided, as we loathed them even more than their dislike. We took our seats at the end of the table placed on the opposite side of the room as the FazGang. Frederick pushed his circular glasses up his nose while the counselor walked up on the stage. He wore a uniform similar to ours, except his badge that was clipped on the pants pocket.

  


“Good morning everyone! Welcome back to S. Cawthon High School. Now, most of you already know how the buddy system works. The rest of you are transfer students, or newly moved here. Having said that, I will explain buddies. At the beginning of every new school year, two students are paired together. Those students are referred to as buddies. Buddies have the same schedule, and grades reflect each other. If buddy A’s grades drop, so will buddy B’s. Your teachers will often give you partner projects between you and your buddy. Buddies are selected based on those who may boost the others educational standing. Lastly buddies cannot be changed once assigned. You must fill out those sheets you were given on the way in, so you have the necessary information about your buddy. I will now call out the buddy pairings for this year,” The counselor finished off explaining the rules.

  


As usual I tuned out any and all names I didn't know personally. Once I did tune in I wasn't very impressed.

  


“Bonnie Briarres and Clyde Blu,” He called out, to which Clyde jumped in alarm. The purple haired basketball player across the room narrowed his crimson eyes, the noise around us slowly drowning out.

  


“Charlotte Hernandez and Charlie Harrison,” Chii looked up from her skirt as her full name was called out, and once she made eye contact with the violet eyed female across the room, her tail-feathers ruffled themselves in worry.

  


“Felix Jones and Vixen Di Angelo,” I felt her hand grip my wrist as soon as her name was called, my eyes narrowed upon the taller fox.

  


“Freddy Fazbear and Frederick Colson,” Frederick showed no response other than a hitch in his breath. I almost had not heard the next part, the shock of the pairings drowning sound from my ears almost completely.

  


“Spring Salvage and Gavin Fazbear,” I couldn't help but turn my head towards him, our eyes meeting amongst the chaos.

  


Just what have the poor fools done.


	2. Chapter Two: Opposing Points of View

_**Chapter Two: Opposing Points of View** _

Bonnie POV

The counselor called out for us to stand with our buddies and exchange our information. As I looked across the room I saw the rejects of the school staring at us. Freddy and Salvage stood up at the same time, prompting the rest of us to rise in suit.

I could hear everyone whispering around us, the eyes that have always watched us now ready to turn on us at any wrong step. The rejects started walking towards us as well, unfazed by the people staring. We sat down at the table, our buddies in front of us.

Though the small boy seemed hesitant, he walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. His hair was on end and his nose seemed to be twitching in alarm, like a bunny.

“I think there’s been some error in our chosen buddies.” I spoke, my attempt at being nice going over his short head. 

“Nooo, who would have guessed!” His twin-tails swayed behind him as he gave the sarcastic retort.

Growling, I grabbed a pen to fill out the sheet. Blu went to do the same, but his green eyes suddenly widened. He tapped the shoulder of Harrison, who seemed agitated before she turned to him.

“I left my pens and pencils in my locker,” He seemed slightly embarrassed but she just shrugged, handing him a glittery teal one from her bag. “Thanks.” 

“So, Blu, what's your first name? Also what kind of name is Blu anyways?”

“Clearly it’s my last name, but if you can't tell that much you might need to reconsider taking advanced calculus.” Blue sneered, his red cheeks puffed out.

“Just answer my question!” I growled, earning an eye roll from the blue rabbit.

“Clyde. And my last name does not have an E! B- L-U, got it?”

“Whatever, mines Bonnie Briarres.”

“Let's see... I’m seventeen, my birthday is December fourth, and it would be easier to write my number down on your paper for you.”

“Im eighteen, my birthday is January thirtieth,” I told him, before swapping our papers so we could write our numbers down. “Don’t call or text me unless it's for school.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.” was his snarky retort.

Blu slid the paper back to me, pulling out an old cracked Iphone, that was in a glittery light blue case. I put the slip of paper in my bag. I took one last look at him as he pulled out a textbook and highlighter, before I leaned my head on Chica’s shoulder. 

This, I feared, was going to be a long year.

Clyde POV

Counselor Smith called for everyone to walk to their buddies and exchange numbers and names as we do every year. The scarlet eyed male looked up, and locked eyes with me. Spring stood up and started walking, so of course we followed along.

Everyone around was whispering, staring, a few snickered. I kept my head high though, maintaining my careful yet confident walk to the table between us. I mentally kicked myself for hesitating when it came time to sit at the table. When I looked up at Briarres, the hair on my neck rose, and my nose twitched repeatedly after I caught a whiff of Hernandez’ perfume on him. Let’s just say it didn't go well with his cologne.

“I think there’s been some error in our chosen buddies.” He spoke, his voice sounding nonchalant. Rude!

“Nooo, who would have guessed!” I sassed, feeling my twin tails hit my shoulders.

Briarres growled and pulled out a pen to start filling out the sheet. My eyes widened when I realized I left all of my stuff in my locker. I turned to Chii who seemed agitated by the whole situation, and gently tapped the top of her shoulder.

When she turned to me, I immediately felt embarrassed to make the same mistake I make every year. Not having a pen or pencil. “I left my pens and pencils in my locker,” Chii gave me a quick grin that I doubt anyone else caught, then gave a visible shrug and handed me her teal glitter pen. “Thanks.” I shoot her the same subtle grin before turning back to the taller guy.

“So, Blu, what’s your first name? Also what kind of name is Blu anyways?” His eyes narrowed as he questioned me.

“Clearly it’s my last name, but if you can’t tell that much you might need to rethink advanced calculus.” I sneer, puffing out my cheeks.

Briarres growled at me, “Just answer my question!” to which I only rolled my eyes.

“Clyde. And my last name does not have an E! B-L-U, got it?”

“Whatever, mines Bonnie Briarres.”

“Let’s see… I’m seventeen, my birthday is December fourth, and it would be easier to write my number down for you.”

“I’m eighteen, my birthday is January thirtieth,” Briarres spoke, swapping our papers so we could write our numbers down. “Don’t call or text me unless it’s for school.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” I glared up at him.

I slid his paper back to him, pulling out my cracked Iphone five, kept in its scuffed light blue glitter case. I add the number before pulling out my advanced arithmetic book and highlighter, going over the chapter I finished for anything I missed. 

This year would be fairly annoying.

Chica POV

I stood up when Bonnie did, following him and the others to the table. The kids were staring and making remarks, but we pretended we didn't notice. Why couldn’t we have just gotten each other as partners? Well one of us would have a stranger as a partner, but at least we wouldn't have to deal with THEM as our buddies.

I took a seat, noticing Harrison already sitting down. “Let’s just make this easier, and swap our papers.” She sighed, laying her head on her hand, elbow rested on the edge of the table. I, of course, slid her my paper and she slid me hers.

Harrison was blatantly ignoring me, though I couldn't help glancing up at her. Harrison looked up, matching my eyes with a teal eyed glare. Before either of us were given the chance to make a retort, Blu tapped her shoulder.

“I left my pens and pencils in my locker,” Harrison shrugged at the blue bunnies request, handing him a glitter pen. “Thanks.” The curly furred male turned back to my boyfriend. 

Harrison slid my paper back to me, folding hers neatly before slipping it into a pink binder. My paper read ‘Chii Harrison, eighteen, born August 2nd’ followed by her phone number.

I felt something on my shoulder, finding Bonnie leaning on me. I combed my fingers through his hair, realizing our plans for the year would be changing.

Chii POV

Following along between Clyde and Frederick, I walked to the table separating Hernandez and I. Everyone else was separated too I guess. 

I took a seat before Hernandez, using my arm to prop up my head. “Let’s just make this easier, and swap our papers.” I sighed, wanting the situation to end. I slid my paper towards her, gaining her paper in return.

I ignored Hernandez, no matter how many times she glanced up at me. I decided to look up, meeting her eyes. Before either of us had the chance to speak out, Clyde tapped my shoulder. 

“I left my pens and pencils in my locker,” I shrugged and flashed a momentary grin at my best friends request, handing him a glitter pen. “Thanks.” The curly furred male faintly smirked, then turned back to Briarres, clearly sassing him. 

I slid Hernandez’ paper back to her, as she returned mine. ‘Charlotte Hernandez, seventeen, born June 14th’, I read as I folded the paper, sliding it into my bright pink binder. Briarres leaned against Hernandez, as I turned to Clyde, watching him highlight equations and directions in his arithmetic book.

What a slow year this would be.

Foxy POV

Freddy stood up, staring at Salvage from across the cafeteria. As he rose I stood beside him, vaguely aware Mangle had done the same with Salvage. We walked to the middle table, watching as Mangle’s had gripped Salvage’s hand.

I fought down a growl as I walked beside Freddy, taking my seat at the table. I was vaguely aware of Mangle still clinging to Salvage. 

“Alright Mangey Mangle, how do I spell your name?” I raised an eyebrow at her, and she seemed to ignore my question. Rude.

Salvage cast his gaze towards her, moving her slightly. Mangle blinked owlishly, then shook her head. Mangle brushed the pink hair from her eyes, before she spelled her name out. “And how old might you be, Jones?”

“Seventeen.”

“Aww you’re still just a little kid! I’m nineteen by the way.” Mangle shook slightly with laughter while she glared at me.

“April first.”

“Damn, you were born a joke. April twenty-fifth.”

“Shut up biter!” I snarled at her, teeth bared.

As the words had left my lips, Salvage looked towards me as his grey eyes turned purple. Salvage opened his mouth to speak, only to stop when Mangle placed her hand on his shoulder. She slid me a paper with her number on it, so I slid her one with mine.

I can’t believe I have to put up with them all year.

Vixen POV

Fazbear stood up, glaring at us. I clutched Springs' hand as he and Fazbear walked up to the table between us all. Spring sat to my left and Frederick to my right, Though I was somewhat aware that Chii was on the right of Frederick, with Clyde to her right.

I tightened my grip on Spring as we took our seats. I was about to speak but my body felt heavy. I could hear everything Spring was saying, including him saying “I'm not completely stoked about this either, Goldilocks.” Yet, I couldn’t force my body to move. I felt more aware and yet I couldn’t move. Just stare at the one spot of the table, and listen.

Jones spoke, “Alright Mangey Mangle, how do I spell your name?” but I still couldn't move. I was painfully aware of the redheads watch ticking, as he impatiently waited for my reply. Spring must have taken notice, as he tightened his grip on the hand he held, softly shaking me. I blinked several times,removing my arm from his, but keeping my hand gripping his bandaged hand. Goddamn am I glad Spring is left handed, or else I couldn't hold his right hand in times like these.

I use my free hand to grasp my pencil, spelling my name out for him. “And how old might you be, Jones?”

“Seventeen”

“Aww you’re still just a little kid! nineteen by the way.” I glared at him, while laughing at the thought I was older than this brat.

“April first.”

“Damn, you were born a joke. April twenty-fifth.”

“Shut up biter!” He snarled and bared his teeth, only getting an eye roll as my response.

Spring, on the other hand, was pissed. His eyes quickly went from grey to a vibrant purple, probably about to make a threat, when I placed my hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him. He huffed in response and went back to what he had been doing. I slid Jones a paper with my number, to which he slid one to me as well.

What a year this would be.

Freddy POV

Salvage and I stared at each other for a minute, waiting for who would make the first move. Then his eyes drifted to a table in the middle of the cafeteria, before looking back up to me. I stood, watching him match my movements. We walked to the table, though he moved to the left of me, where my brother was about to sit. Mangle seemed to notice his change of direction, switching which side of him she clung to.

I took my seat, looking at the bear in front of me. He tensed up under my gaze, rubbing a large bruise on his wrist. I couldn't help noticing but tried to shake it off.

“I’m assuming you can spell my last name, and yours is pretty easy to guess. I’m eighteen, Born July twenty-six.”

Colson nodded, giving his answer as quickly as possible, “Eighteen, February first.”

I pulled my phone from my pocket, reaching to hand it to him. “Put in your number.” His hand hesitantly reaching out to take it.

He typed in his number, casting a glance to Harrison and Blu before handing it back. I sent a message to his number then put my phone back. I turned to keep an eye on Goldie. 

He's rather annoying, seeing as how troublesome he is.

What an awful senior year for us.

Frederick POV

I watched as Spring stared towards the elder Fazbear brother. Neither did more than breathe, yet stood at the same time. We all followed them as they took their seats at the table. Vix and Spring swapped places, yet she still clung to his arm.

Once Fazbear sat down, he stared at me, silently. I rubbed the bruised skin on my wrist, feeling my muscles tense up.

“I’m assuming you can spell my last name, and yours is pretty easy to guess. I’m eighteen, Born July twenty-six.” He inquired.

I simply nodded with haste, "Eighteen, February First."

Fazbear pulled his phone from his pocket, holding it out in my direction. I took it and entered my number. I glanced in Chii and Clyde's direction before handing the phone back. He sent me a message, judging by the buzz from my coat pocket.

He's overly prideful...

There goes a relaxing year.

Gold POV

I sat down beside Foxy, watching as Mangle and Salvage swapped places to sit in front of Foxy and I. Salvage glared down at me, his shorter ear twitching in annoyance. 

His dull grey eyes seemed to be locked in a permanent glare, and I couldn't help but growl at him. His ears flattened backwards, as he grabbed his pen, only now making me realise he's left handed.

"I can't believe this is happening."

“I'm not completely stoked about this either, Goldilocks.” He sassed back to me.

"Goldilocks? Really?"

"Yeah, you heard me-" he stopped and gently moved Mangle a little. She blinked several times before talking to Foxy.

"I'm Nineteen, born August first." He rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Seventeen, May twelfth. First name is Gavin."

"Springtrap." I bit back a laugh, he looked so annoyed over his name.

I told him my number, then heard Foxy call Mangle Biter. Classic.

Salvage didn't agree. His eyes flooded a purple hue, and he looked ready to start a fight, until Mangle placed a manicured hand on his shoulder, making him huffing in annoyance. He did, however, calm down.

My poor grades...

This year will suck tremendously.

Spring POV

I sat in front of Fazbear. Err, the younger one. Vix clung to my right arm, the others all on the right.

My ear twitched as I inspected the younger Fazbear. He growled at me, causing my ears to flatten out. I grabbed in my pen, pulling my paper closer to me, all while I glared at the Bear eared boy.

"I can't believe this is happening."

“I'm not completely stoked about this either, Goldilocks.” I sassed back.

"Goldilocks? Really?"

"Yeah, you heard me-" I noticed Vix wasn't answering, so I gently shook her, causing her to snap out of it.

He told me his number, when I heard something that really passed me the fuck off. 

Jones had referred to Vixen as Biter. I gritted my teeth, ready to punch him, but Vixen placed a hand on my shoulder. I huffed, but calmed down. Instead deciding to just glare at the golden eyed teenager.

This year is going to be shit.


	3. Chapter Three: Scheduled Mayhem

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Scheduled Mayhem** _

Vixen POV

We walked into our second class of the day, after Coach Porkpatch had finally let us leave. As it turned out, we shared similar schedules. We all had gym first, then shared study hall, followed by different english classes, different electives, the same Lunch, different math classes, our second electives, same science, and different history classes. The fortunate part of this is that all of the english classes were in the same hall, same with the other classes. The only times we didn't use the same hall was electives.

We took our seats, in the ever familiar room. I looked around, smiling softly at the rainbows plastered over the walls. Mrs. Nightshade was a fantastic person, never hesitating to defend us from the other students.

Thinking back on it, Mrs. Nightshade pulled a student off of me freshman year, after they had started trying to put a wire muzzle on me. She’s so gentle, even though we’ve all seen her bench press coach. It truly upset me that students called her Mrs. Nightmare.

Clyde visibly jumped as the tardy bell rang, much to Spring’s amusement. Even Frederick couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

“Good morning students, and welcome to a new year. Now, go stand at the back of the room, and I will call you over to your tables. For any of you who are new, you must sit with your buddies. Now, this may be a study hall, but you may do anything as long as you're quiet. If you have snacks, clean up after yourself. Understood? Good. Now, at this table, Mari and Yyendo, Tony and Candy, Shade and Dusk.” She gestured to the smaller table in the room. 

“Freddy and Frederick, Felix and Vixen, Charlotte and Char-” Mrs. Nightshade paused, clearing her throat, “and Chii, Bonnie and Clyde, Spring and Gavin. Come sit here.”

Chii had a smile on her face, whilst she messed with the blonde hair that swept over her eyes. Chii never did like being called Charlie, and when Mari had said her name wrong she kept it. Of course, he only said it wrong because his hearing aids had died and we didn't know enough sign language back then.

We took our seats at the large round table, sitting opposite to our buddies, along the side closest to the wall. Even with all ten of us seated, there was room for one more person.

As this crossed my mind, Mari walked over, tossing his bag on the table. He grinned, turning the seat to sit backwards on it.

Mari started signing, ‘Hey, Mrs. Nightshade let me come over since it's easier for me that you five know sign. I heard about your buddies, pitiful honestly.’

I stifled a laugh, signing back, ‘Yeah, it’s gonna be a long year. What electives did you sign up for?’

‘You know me, I chose Theatre. Yyendo on the other hand chose Engineering.’ Mari had distinctively spelled out Yyendo’s name, probably because he hadn't known him long enough to give him a proper signed name. Mine was his thumb pressed to his middle and ring fingers, with the index finger and pinky raised like ears. Rather cute.

Spring grinned beside us, immediately signing swear words. Mari took off his black beanie, only to chuck it at Spring’s face. I could see that Fazfucks group was looking at us in confusion. Good.

Suddenly, Mrs. Nightshade handed out papers to all of us, listing out clubs to join. There were attached papers requesting the students to join. Spring instantly started declining everything. Clyde grinned and scribbled in a yes to the request for math club. Chii didn't seem interested in anything, especially since Hernandez was president of the cooking club. Frederick and Mari chose Choir and Theatre, respectively. I jotted down a yes to gymnastics, before tapping Spring on the shoulder.

“Can I borrow a hair tie?” As I spoke, I was already pulling my hair up. I knew the answer, but I don't want to just take one, even though he always tells me to.

“Hairtie, or Scrunchie?” Clyde leaned over the table.

“Either or. It's just getting in my way.”

“... Let me.” Frederick walked over, taking two fluffy white scrunchies from Clyde. I let go of my hair, as Frederick slid the scrunchies on his wrist. It took only moments but he soon went and sat back down. Chii had a wide grin, holding up her pocket mirror to show me what he had done. I had a decently sized strand hanging on each side so as to frame my face, but the rest was tied up into pink space buns.

“Thanks Fred, it looks amazing!” 

Frederick simply nodded, before pulling out a binder we were all familiar with. Frederick pulled out several pieces of colorful construction paper, before skillfully folding each one. I grinned, looking on as Chii and Clyde went on some kind of tangent about Edgar Allen Poe, Bungou Stray Dogs version. Spring was preoccupied with sketching some blueprints for his fourth hour.

I laid my head down and waited patiently for the bell to release us to our next classes.


End file.
